


Work or Pleasure

by puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: Detective Cora Hale and vigilante Banshee.





	Work or Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Inspired by Adelaide Kane's role in OUAT, showed in [this gifset.](http://akanesource.tumblr.com/post/168470568638)

"So," the detective began, sitting down slowly across from Lydia across the table. She made a show of flashing her thigh as she crossed her legs, the movement caught in the reflection of the double mirror in the peripheral of Lydia’s vision. What a tease. The detective crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table.

“You were caught. Again.” With a flick of her eyes to the right, she tried to subtly flick a switch under the table, but Lydia saw the movement. “If I didn’t know any better, Banshee, I’d say you wanted to be caught.”

A sly grin crossed the redhead’s face, her eyes glinting mischievously under her silver and pink mask. “If I didn’t know any better – Detective Hale, was it? – I’d say you have a thing for catching me.”

The statement hung in the air between them until the detective broke it by laughing, flicking the switch again, this time all subtly gone. “That’ll give the boys spank material for a while, and you’re welcome for saving your ass back there.” She stood up, and met Lydia halfway.

Lydia shook her head, scoffing. “Keep telling yourself that, babe.” She leaned forward and gave Cora a filthy kiss. “Have I told you lately how sexy you are at work?”

Cora hummed in the back of her throat. “not as sexy as you.” She gave Lydia another kiss. “Don’t get yourself killed.” She gave Lydia’s ass a small slap as she stepped away. “I’m not ready to be a widow.”

“Neither do I.”

Cora pulled the door open to the interrogation room, back to full Detective Mode. “Now get out of here, Banshee, I hope we don’t cross paths again for a long time.”


End file.
